UNSC Cape Coral
UNSC Cape Coral Bridge Crew The UNSC Cape Coral was run by a bridge crew of twelve. *Captain Jacob Rawlings - Head Captain *Commander Maria Sanchez - Second in Command *Lieutenant Marshall Johnson - Helm Control *Ensign Muhammad Jihad - Helm Control *Lieutenant Commander Rachel Vasquez - Navigational Control *Lieutenant, Junior Grade Cho Ria - Navigational Control *Lieutenant, Junior Grade Marcus Richards - Life Support Control *Commander Tyrone Nicolas - Weapons Control, Main *Ensign Charles "Charlie" Kipp - Weapons Control, Secondary *Lieutenant Gerald Shire - Engineering Control, Main *Lieutenant, Junior Grade Jennifer Briggs - Engineering Control, Secondary *Lieutenant, Junior Grade Johnny Mines - Engineering Control, Secondary Battlegroup October-Seven The UNSC Cape Coral was the flagship for Battlegroup October-Seven. The entire battlegroup was commisioned in 2549, and first saw action as a whole in 2551, at the Battle of Coral. During this battle, the Cape Coral sustained minimal damage, however, the UNSC Portland was lost with all hands. The gap caused by the loss of the Portland was not filled, as the Battle of Reach occured soon after. Battlegroup October-Seven includes: *UNSC Cape Coral - Carrier, Flagship *UNSC No Way Out - Frigate *UNSC Portland - Frigate *UNSC More Than Meets The Eye - Frigate, Heavy *UNSC Macintosh - Destroyer *UNSC Column of Fire - Cruiser By the end of the Human-Covenant War, Battlegroup October-Seven had lost the UNSC Portland, UNSC Macintosh, and UNSC More Than Meets The Eye. The ships were never replaced, and the battlegroup is scheduled to be disbanded on December 31st, 2559. Service Record Battle of Coral The Battle of Coral was predominately an exo-atmospheric battle, between a trio of Covenant ships and Battlegroup October-Seven. Taking the first shots and quickly gaining the upper hand, October-Seven destroyed two of the three ships, damaging the other one. Taking minimal hits, October-Seven took an early celebration, thinking the three ships were all defeated. The final one, the Covenant Cruiser Forgiven Righteousness, blew the UNSC Portland to pieces, before quickly jumping to Slipspace. The Portland was lost with all hands, a reminder of the importance of destroying Covenant ships fully. Battle of Reach During the Battle of Reach, October-Seven had been called in as reinforcements. Arriving thirty-six hours into the battle, most of the action for October-Seven took place near the, then destroyed, Anchor-9, where a small Covenant Battlegroup was attempting to obtain data from the station, along with damaged ships inside. October-Seven destroyed the group with no losses, with assistance from the MAC Platform Viery. After the small victory, October-Seven was instructed by High Command to make randomized jumps back to Earth. Battle of Earth (Overview) When the Covenant attacked Earth, after arriving in the Sol System, multiple Covenant ships headed down to the surface immediately. One group tasked with in-atmospheric battles was October-Seven. The crews of the ships, along with the Marine and ODST complements aboard the Cape Coral defeated both Covenant ships, ground units, and single ships in various fronts across the globe. After the majority of Earth had been mopped up, October-Seven briefly engaged Covenant forces over the Arctic, resulting in losses, until the UNSC Battlegroups November-Two and November-Four assisted. Ural Campaign (Battle of Earth) A Covenant Corvette, protected by a shielding complex, docked in low orbit over the Ural mountains. Covered in snow at the time, the Covenant ground forces had the perfect camoflauge. They had begun mining operations, and partially uncovered a Forerunner complex in a mountain. A deployment of Marines, along with ODSTs hot dropped near the shielding complex, destroyed both generators, and retook the area surrounding the artifact. Once the shielding went down, October-Seven destroyed the Corvette, and rendezvoused with the ground forces, moving across the globe to Brazil. Central American Excursions (Battle of Earth) The UNSC Cape Coral arrived as a seperate detachment over Brazil, the rest of the battlegroup being broken up across Southern and Central America. Going in low-orbit over Sao Paulo, dropping huge compliments of troops into the city. The Cape Coral was only minimally involved, as it was more of a ground battle in Sao Paulo. The Marine, ODST, and Vehicle Squads detached there fought tooth-and-nail with Brute occupants, eventually calling in for minimal Archer Missile support to level city blocks too far overrun. Eventually, the Marines drove the Covenant forces out of Sao Paulo, killing more than ninety-five percent of them in the progress. Among the notable kills was the Prophet of Harmony, and the Brute Chieftan Rapturus. North American Excursions (Battle of Earth) After the ground battle over Sao Paulo, the Cape Coral rendezvoused with the rest of October-Seven, engaging a pair of Covenant Taskforces over the New York City Metro Area. Deploying ground forces from the Cape Coral, the Covenant troops assaulting the city were, after a long, hard battle, evicted. October-Seven, with support from the MAC Platforms Delaware ''and ''Maine, defeated the Covenant taskforces above just a few hours later, having been held off by both shield generators and the arrival of two Covenant CCS-Battlecruisers. The Battlegroup chased the lone surviving ship, The Reclamation of Paradise, to the far northern reaches of the planet, surpassing the Northern Canadian MAC Turrets. Arctic Battle with the Third Fleet of Final Cleansing (Battle of Earth) Once above the Arctic, the Battlegroup October-Seven encountered a larger Covenant force, The Third Fleet of Final Cleansing. Seeing one of the ships as being the same one from the Battle of Coral, the Battlegroup was enraged, unleashing everything they had. Two ships were lost, the Macintosh and More Than Meets The Eye, and reinforcements had to assist to destroy the fleet. Battlegroups November-Two and November-Four had to assist the crews, and were on-station afterward for clean up. HAZMAT took over twelve hours later, and the Battlegroups were relieved for R&R, the Battle of Earth having completed. Cape Coral, UNSC Category:Individual UNSC Ships